Are we like you?
by Gwen-De
Summary: 5 cap UP!No van a partir de Hogwarts sin ser recordados y mucho menos sin pasarla en grande.Tienen todo lo que quieren salvo al trío del que cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes es cabecilla.Pero estos chicos tienen 17 y hace rato dejaron los juegos de niños.
1. Chapter 1

_-Piérdete de una vez por todas...-siguió caminando a paso acelerado por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras el suave viento primaveral ,sumado a su marcha apresurada, le alborotaba la perfecta melena color fuego._

_-Evans , Evans_

_-Como sigas repitiendo mi nombre va a terminar por gastarse imbécil._

_-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche porque yo..._

_-Ni lo sueñes... y si, tengo pensado hacer un vudú con tu patético nombre...Hazme el favor no pierdas mas tu "valioso" tiempo- Lily siguió caminando sin interrumpir su paso, sin embargo podía sentir la respiración del joven que la perseguía y se despeinaba el pelo buscando una buena respuesta para darle .Se dio vuelta , lo agarró por los perfectamente formados brazos y lo sacudió violentamente- A ver si hay alguna neurona y hace contacto por allí..._

_-¿Sabes? Te ves de maravillas así...- se limitó a decir el chico acomodándose los lentes redondos y sonriendo de lado con cara de idiota._

_-¿Así..? No solo no tienes neuronas si no que tu creatividad es nula...-Lily interrumpió sus alterados chillidos al ver que la cara de James se tornaba cada vez mas idiota y que una muchedumbre cuchicheante y divertida estaba alrededor de ellos. Estaban las fanáticas perdidas de Potter riendo diabólicamente , Hailey y Gala que la miraban de soslayo y susurraban ,la pandilla de Slytherin desternillándose de risa en el suelo, Sirius Black sonriéndole con sospechosa complicidad a su amigo y Remus Lupin que negaba con lentitud._

_Lily no comprendía nada ,miro a su alrededor buscando que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención , pero de pronto miró hacia abajo y vio a su cuerpo completamente desnudo ,sus manos agarrando a James Potter ,y Hogwarts ridiculizándola._

Unos grandes ojos miel con destellos dorados la miraban desde arriba extrañados. Lily se levantó bruscamente de la cama, dándose con la cabeza de su amiga.

-Ouch! – dijo la joven frotándose la frente. Gala Lupin , era la menor en esta familia de magos , a decir verdad era la menor por unos pocos minutos . Ella era una preciosa chica de 17 años , dulces ojos miel iluminados como estrellas, su pelo era castaño claro con reflejos naturales rubios causados por el sol largo y lacio hasta las puntas donde unos bucles perfectos se formaban .Su cara de finos trazos estaba siempre adornada por una simpática y reconfortante sonrisa, tenía una altura considerable , y la delicadeza y la gracia de una bailarina de ballet . Físicamente se parecía considerablemente a su hermano mellizo Remus , dejando de lado el hecho de que Remus a veces tenía un aspecto enfermizo pero si moralmente hablamos estos dos hermanos eran la antitesis. Podría decirse que en el momento de la repartición genética a Remus le tocó la responsabilidad y la erudición mientras que a la pequeña Gala le tocó la simpatía y extroversión a raudales . – Iba a preguntarte si estabas bien... pero me parece inútil. Exceptuando nuestro estúpido golpe, mas te vale no haberme hecho un chichón , estas del mismo color que tu pelo...

-Yo...Potter.. ese pervertido! Y bueno él.. y ustedes se reían y todo el colegio ...fue horrible..- Lily abrió sus almendrados ojos esmeralda profundo

-Lily haber si formulas una frase coherente cariño...

-Yo...- tomo airé para recuperarse y empezó a sentir que el color bermellón de su cara comenzaba a extinguirse. – soñéquePottermeveíadesnudaytodoelcolegiosereía – volvió a tomar aire y se levantó negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué! Si no modulas Lil..me va a ser difícil ¿Que tu estabas desnuda con Potter?...Sabía que al final iba a terminar por gustarte pero de ahí a sueños eróticos...

-Lo que me faltaba ¿SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS CON POTTER? Pf.. eso se reserva a su absurdo club de fans.. yo lo llamaría una pesadilla Gal.¿y Hailey donde está? –diciendo esto se internó en el baño dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿De mal humor Evans? – dijo entrando a la espaciosa habitación de Gala una muchacha altísima , de curvas peligrosas y exóticos ojos felinos turquesas que contrastaban con su piel algo morena,el pelo le caía en negras como la noche ondas. Hailey Huxley , de padres muggles ,se enteró al recibir la carta de Hogwarts no solo que era una bruja si no que su abuela también lo era y que esta descendía de la legendaria Rowena Ravenclaw.

-PÉSIMO humor –chilló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh! Y tengo una noticia para darte que te va a poner MUCHO mejor...- dijo la jovencita con su tono más irónico . Advirtió la mirada de " mejor te absitienes o Lily te mata" proveniente de Gala pero siguió divertida

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y con violencia. Parecía una loca psicótica con todos sus pelos rojos despeinados , los ojos verde penetrante abiertos exageradamente y sostenida trágicamente al umbral de la puerta dijo en su peor tono:

-¡Dime que no vienen! – Hailey asintió picadamente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Lily levantó el dedo acusadoramente –Fue tu culpa! Tú querías ver al imbecil redomado de Black...

-¿Black? Te empeñas en él conmigo mas que nosotras dos juntas con que hagas algo con el pobre James... y mi queridísima Lilian , no, no fue mi culpa si no que la de tu adorado Rem...

-EL POBRE DE JAMES... Yo no sé que hace Remusito con ese par de idiotas, porque Black no se queda atrás si de arrogancia hablamos, él es tan inteligente...¿te dije que si no fuese el mellizo de Gal sería mi novio, no?

-Si..lo hemos escuchado al menos 500 veces –comentó Gala poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se tiró en su cama y comenzó a releer la larguísima lista de invitados.

-Déjame ver - le dijo Lily arrancándole el trozo de pergamino con una de su pequeñas y pálidas manos-¿Las hermanas Black y Regulus?– dejó escapar de sus perfectos labios con un dejo de asco

-Me asombra que no lo pensaras Lils... con lo primitivas que son sus mentes si no les llega una invitación vendrán y trataran de hacer sus idioteces de ." teman teman adoramos a ya sabeis quien" en cambio si Gal los invita se sentirán lo suficientemente importantes como para no venir...

-Pues.. invitaste al 80 de Slytherin y no a Snape

-¿Desde cuando te interesas sobre si viene o deja de venir snivellus?- preguntó alzando una ceja inquisitivamente Hailey.

-Hai...cada día que pasa pienso que podrías formar parte de los merodeadores sin problemas..¿SNIVELLUS? eso es TAN pero TAN el dúo dinámico "somos-los-mas-sexys-y-por-eso-los-mejores"

-No son TAN malos Lily... –musitó con cautela Gal –Bueno tal vez.. en fin.. No invité a Snape por que ni modo aparecería con Sirius y James rondando.

Como había pasado sus vacaciones , y casi 17 años, en la fría mansión ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place era una pregunta que el joven se hacía recurrentemente. Y ahora que mirándola por la ventana del alargado auto negro la veía alejarse poco a poco hasta parecer una estampita se sintió además de un estúpido un loco. Sentía una libertad que nunca antes había sentido , ya no tendría que convivir con esas siniestras personas con las cuales no tenía nada en común, salvo tal vez el prestigioso apellido Black.

Se sopló el pelo ,ni azulado ni negro ,que le caía largo sobre uno de sus maravillosos ojos grises impidiéndole ver, definitivamente necesitaba un corte de pelo...

Estiró sus perfectamente formados brazos y se acomodó en el asiento dispuesto a dormir un rato , el trayecto iba a ser largo.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando por la ventana del automóvil era posible entrever la mansión Potter. Se erguía blanca y colosal sobre una verde y de exóticas plantas colina. La verja se abrió mágicamente luego que el conductor del vehículo mencionase a Sirius. Subió cuesta arriba por un pintoresco caminito , una vez en la enorme puerta principal blanca como las columnas que estaba al lado pudo divisar a Diane Potter siempre elegante ,erguida y con una sonrisa materna en la cara. Llevaba un clásico vestido blanco por las rodillas y unos zapatos de punta redonda blancos y negros.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo suficiente de estirar su piernas porque la señora Potter ya estaba abrazándolo.

-Sirius cielo..que bueno es tenerte aquí tu holgazán amigo duerme.. oh! Te extrañamos toneladas cariño! Dallie querida hazme el favor de llevar las cosas del señor Black al cuarto de visitas de mi hijo – una elfina domestica salió corriendo de la casa y agarró las maletas cuatro veces mas grandes que ella

-Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta señorito Black..si..un placer- dijo jadeando la pequeña criatura

-¿Dallie quieres que te ayude?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza Sirius sin comprender como alguien tan pequeño podía ser capaz de llevar tantas cosas.

-No¿Esta usted loco?- y despareció haciendo malabarismos con el equipaje del joven.

Sirius entro tras la rubia mujer quien lo abrazaba y le decía lo flaco que estaba. Miró la casa y no evito sonreír , se sentía realmente en casa .Si bien la casa de los Potter no era a lo que se llama precisamente un "dulce y pequeño hogar" ,hasta la casa de los gritos comparada a la siniestra mansión de Grimmauld Place era acogedora. Subió muchísimas escaleras hasta llegar al piso de su amigo. James Potter no solo tenía una enorme habitación y un absurdamente inmenso baño, si no que tenía un piso entero de la mansión Potter con un salón propio, habitaciones de invitados y demás sartas de ridículas exageraciones que sus padres le daban incluso cuando no eran reclamadas.

-Jamsie cielito – dijo en una especie de cantito Diane mientras abría la alta puerta del cuatro de James

-Mmmm...-gruñó el joven despeinando su pelo negro azabache y se tapó con el edredón de plumas bordeaux dejando a la vista algunos pelos de su rebelde cabellera.

Sirius sonrió a la señora Potter y ella lo entendió como una señal de yo lo despierto. Por lo que se fue cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

-Cornamenta, cornamenta...

-Mamá...no utilices el hechizo de la voz de Sirius...no va a funcionar otra vez- dijo con voz ronca y pegó una patadita

Por mas intento que hiciera ,James seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-¿Fiesta en lo de Lunático?- preguntó en voz alta Sirius sin esperar recibir respuesta alguna. Los mellizos Lupin eran reconocidos por ser los mejores anfitriones de Hogwarts, a decir verdad el trabajo lo hacía Gala y Remus, bueno..él tan solo invitaba a los merodeadores...lo que bastaba para que la populación femenina del colegio hiciera hasta lo imposible por hacer acto de presencia , por otra parte con Lily, Gala y Hailey como presencia obligada no muchas personas deseaban perderse estas divertidas fiestas.

-Voy a ver a Lily...-dijo entre despierto y dormido

-Mi querido cornamenta.. lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarte de Evans...cualquiera en Hogwarts estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tenerte y tu solo piensas en esa pelirroja con los humos por el cielo...

-Pero yo la amo Sirius...

-Ya bueno eso lo escuche muchas veces antes no te digo que dejes de amarla tan solo que hasta que la consigas ya sabes...te diviertas un rato...como yo... es tu último año en Hogwarts no vas a arruinarlo por Lilian Evans ...

-No es tan fácil Canuto – Se despeinó su pelo negro azabache y se puso sus redondos anteojos. Se levantó de su colosal cama dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo que el Quidditch le había otorgado.

-No es tan difícil. Yo creo que si Evans te ve así no pondría tantas objeciones...- comentó riendo Sirius

-Bueno hacía calor...-James llevaba puestos simplemente unos boxers( _n/a : BABA.._.) mientras que el resto de su atlético y fenomenal cuerpo estaba libre de ropa- ¿qué pasó con Cissy?

-Esa si que está mas loca que Evans... no se que tiene en mente...digo es mi prima! Y va a casarse con el inútil de Mafoy y aún así me acosa!

- Por eso te fuiste?- preguntó James poniéndose la remera

-Entre muchas otras cosas... ya sabes la historia y además tuviste la mala suerte de conocer a mi familia...te darás una idea

La noche era ideal , tal vez un poco calurosa. La chimenea ardía en un fuego verde intenso y no paraban de salir estudiantes de Hogwarts de ella . La casa de los Lupin había sido decorada por Hailey, Lily y Gala con el motivo de palacio de hielo. Había esculturas de hielo por doquier , una pista de patinaje creada de improvisto en lo que era el comedor principal unas horas antes y una maquina que creaba tu miniatura en hielo.

El ambiente era ideal todos se divertían , la casa estaba abarrotada de gente , algunos bailaban al ritmo de the magical brothers, otros estaban en la pileta , se podía encontrar jóvenes haciendo competencia de quién podía ingerir mas cantidad de hidromiel en menor tiempo.

Ninguno de los tres merodeadores faltante aparecía ,lo que alteraba a la gran mayoría de las chicas .Remus estaba sentado mirando fijamente a las llamas verdes.

-Rem¿Te pasa algo? Oh ya se! Esperas a Pettigrew , Black y Potter ,no?- preguntó sonriente Lily tendiéndole un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla

-No..no me gusta gracias. Siéntate- diciendo esto se achicó en el sillón haciéndole un lugar a la preciosa pelirroja

-¿Y esto? –preguntó al licántropo refiriéndose a una rasgadura que tenía en el medio de la cara causa en una de sus noches de transformación. Le acarició la mejilla , el joven se quedo inmóvil al sentir el suave tacto de la codiciada Lily Evans. Quitó la mirada de la chimenea y miró con sus ojos miel de destellos dorados a la chica sin reaccionar.

-Ehh...yo me caí...-logró emitir todavía con el corazón dándole brincos. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos esmeralda diamante de la chica lo que le impidió darse cuenta que en ese exacto momento entraban por la chimenea que miraba minutos antes James, Peter y Sirius.

_¡Mi primer fic de los moredeadores! Sean buenos y dejen reviews_

_La verdad es que no se cuantos capítulos va a tener pero va a ser largo, eso seguro._

_El título..es por la canción Alright de Supergrass no se si la conocen ,dejando de lado que me encanta y me pone de buen humor, es muy 60's y esta es la época donde los personajes nacieron , no se, me pareció adecuado para la vida que llevan los merodeadores y compañía , los lyrics lo dicen todo._

_La verdad es que no quería incluir a la rata porque no es mas que una maldita molestia para la humanidad...pero finalmente ahí la tenemos._

_A Gala Llupin me la imagino parecida a Mischa Barton que hace de Marissa Cooper en The OC...salvo que con el pelo mucho mas largo y los ojos miel._

_Espero sus reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Are we like you?**_

_2. Tengo que aprender a fingir más_

Parecía realmente estúpido parado, inerte al lado de la chimenea impidiendo el paso a las personas que iban apareciendo dispuestos a entrar .Sentía que los bazos le pesaban mas que de costumbre , podía notar que los músculos de su cara de habían puesto completamente tensos.

No podía soportar la situación . Ya había visto a Lily con otros chicos pero..¿Remus Lupin¿El leal Lunático? Eso sí que no tenía sentido

_**-Mi querido cornamenta.. lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarte de Evans...cualquiera en Hogwarts estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tenerte y tu solo piensas en esa pelirroja con los humos por el cielo...**_

_**-Pero yo la amo Sirius...** (n/a: quiero aclarar que esto en itálica es el recuerdo de James...por si no se entiende)_

-E..esa...esa no es Evans? -preguntó a gritos poco disimulados un jovencito cuya altura no pasaba el metro sesenta , un peso físicamente imposible de sostener por esas dos cortas y regordetas piernas que lo soportaban. Su gran cara tenía una nariz respingada y pequeñita lo que le daba el aspecto de un cerdito, sin olvidar el hecho de que siempre estaba extrañamente rosado y sus pequeños ojitos redondos eran de un color celeste y eran tan ridículamente minúsculos que no se podía distinguir emoción alguna en ellos, salvo tal vez hesitación constante.

-No , Colagusano es Merlín disfrazado de Lily Evans...- le respondió Sirius exasperado

-Que lastima¡No nos trajimos disfraz! -dijo haciendo una estúpida morisqueta mientras que Sirius , quien no sabía que lo irritaba mas : si el hecho de que Colagusano hiciese esa clase de preguntas o que James no estuviese conciente como para responderlas, miró al jovencito con una furtiva mirada asesina de las que Peter Pettigrew tenía pavor.

-Interrumpo...¿algo?- al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Sirius , Remus pegó un salto automático y se levantó del sillón dejando a Lily con la mano en el aire.

-¡Canuto! Hola! - le dijo tratado de no sonar sospechoso. Lo que recibió una gélida mirada de parte del muchacho que se dio vuelta para saludar a un séquito de chicas con ojos brillando de emoción.

-Lunático...Hola...Ahh, Evans... ¿o te gustaría más que te diga Lupin?- Lily fulminó a James con la mirada , se levantó de mala gana y se fue empujándolo - Al parecer solo evita ese tipo de cosas contigo...oh no..no hace falta que me expliques

-Pero...

-Galita Galita- dijo el joven de pelo negro azabache al darse vuelta dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca para dirigirse a la hermana melliza de este.

-Pottieee - chilló tambaleándose la hechicera. Dio unos torpes pasos y cayó riéndose en los fuertes brazos del cazador. Lily miraba la escena de lejos horrorizada con una de sus cejas enarcadas y los brazos cruzados. Dio un suspiro cansino y atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas para encontrarse a su amiga con aire soñador.

-¿Pero quien demonios se cree que es para jugar así con Gal? Y Gal... sabe que es Potter...digo vamos POTTER... después me persigue todo el año diciéndome que me ama pero claro mira! Luego no quiero que me insistas con Potter porque..¿Hai¿Hailey...me escuchas? Ya deja en paz a Ryan.. te decía que Potter es..

-Ya deja en paz a Potter. Gala es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir que hacer y James , vamos no podías pretender que te espere toda su vida

-Gala esta lo suficientemente ebria para NO saber lo que hace y además...¿YO¿Pretender eso? Es mas estoy feliz es solo que Gala y James...digo Potter...adiós voy a bailar..sola porque no piensas quitarle la mirada de encima a Ryan

-Es que es tan sexy... ya se que es mi ex pero..

-¿Hablando de mi? - dijo un chico apareciéndose de atrás provocando que Hailey pegase un absurdo salto.

-No, Black ...no eres el ombligo del mundo- dio en un suspiro dándole la espalda

-¿O sea que si soy sexy pero no hablaban de mi? Huxley te ves preciosa hoy

- Siempre me veo preciosa por si no lo sabías Black- le respondió con una mirada desafiante

-Y después yo me creo el ombligo del mundo...

-Ahora entiendo por que no funcionó...se parecen demasiado...- pensó Lily en voz alta atravesando la pista de baile con dificultad , empujando malhumorada a la gente que bailaba divertida. -Muévete imbecil... - chillo alterada a una chica de quinto que pertenecía al grupo de admiradoras de James Potter . La luz le lastimaba sus sensibles ojos claros sin embargo pudo divisar a su blonda amiga colgada del cuello de Potter , riéndose y bailando demasiado cerca como para estar realmente bailando. Lily se había quedado un tanto azorada y notó que tenía la boca levemente abierta , sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y adoptó nuevamente su erguida postura y habitual cara de suficiencia y salió empujando a cuanta admiradora de Potter, quienes estaban muy deprimidas y estáticas de la indignación que la escena les causaba, se cruzara .

Caminó decidida hacia el jardín y se sentó sola en una silla con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas sombras negras muy levemente iluminadas por los rayos de la luna que se erguía en el cielo. Seguían muy lejos como para saber de quien se trataba, Lily aguzó sus oídos y pudo distinguir risas divertidas. Lily ladeó la cabeza y al escuchar la inconfundible voz de serpiente de Narcissa Black la sangre se le heló.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para podes distinguirlos a todos y cada uno de los Slytherin. Allí se erguían mirando a Lily como una presa Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape , unos pasos mas adelante estaban Narcissa y Bellatrix Black seguidas de una chica con unos enormes ojos marrones anaranjados , el pelo le caía lacio y de un precioso castaño brillante por la erguida espalda , su nombre era Mildred Thomson .El rencor de Mildred hacia Lily se iba incrementando con el correr del tiempo . Todos en Hogwarts tenían suposiciones , que año tras año se hacían mas divagantes y absurdas , pero todas tenían a James Potter en el medio.

- Miren miren a quien tenemos por aquí ... - dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio la chica.

-Si no es nada mas ni nada menos que la famosa Lily Evans - le dijo una chica con el porte de una princesa de hielo. Clavó sus inexpresivos y atravesantes ojos celestes en los verdes de Lily ,quien estaba estancada e incapaz de moverse.

-Vamos Evans di algo...Tragarte los libros no te sirve para estas ocasiones ¿verdad? - le espetó Bellatrix con un brillo morboso en los ojos.Su parecido con Narcissa era grande , ambas tenían esos ojos celestes tan hipnotizantes e inexpresivos , la gran diferencia era el color de sus cabellos mientras que el de Narcissa era de un rubio plateado el de Bellatrix era de un negro azulado como el de su primo Sirius Black.Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la levantó acercándola al blanco cuello de la pelirroja que estaba inmovil.Severus se adelantó unos pasos y miró con reprobación a la joven. Bellatrix bajó la varita malhumorada - ¿Porqué demonios siempre me interrumpes Snape? ES UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!Quítate la manía de defenderla idiota

-No deberías arriesgar una expulsión por una sangre sucia como yo Black...

-TÚ no vas a decirnos que hacer sangre sucia - la interrumpió bruscamente Mildred acercándose con la sigilosa de un gato. Lucius miraba la escena divertido y sostenía a Narcissa como si fuese un trofeo por la esbelta cintura. La cara de Narcissa , que era de asco habitualmente , adoptó una expresión digna de una persona que hubiera acabado de comer una grajea Berttie Bott sabor vomito. - Severus no te acerques un solo centímetro más. Esto es entre Evans y yo.

-Thomson aléjate -pronunció una voz muy dulce y varonil. Dio unos pasos firmes desde la salida de la casa hasta donde se encontraba acorralada Lily y como un caballero alejó a Mildred con delicadeza. La joven intentó arremeter contra al pelirroja nuevamente pero el joven se había interpuesto.

-Siempre hay un merodeador dando vueltas... pero ya falta poco,sabes Evans? Ya falta poco... y ni estos idiotas van a poder ayudarte. Vamos!- chillo histérica y temblando de rabia Mildred. Bellatrix miró con un asco desgarrador y partió detrás de los demás.

-Estas temblando...- murmuró el chico clavando sus ojos miel en Lily

-Oh... si tengo frío ya ves...- le respondió Lily evasiva echando a andar hacia al casa .Remus la miró de soslayo ,divertido .- Bueno y tal vez un poco de miedo... pero son pura espuma , sabes?

-No estoy tan seguro de eso..Lil deberías tener mas cuidado...

-Oh Rem , voy a estar bien.Se cuidarme sola...a veces...ven vamos a bailar y no me importa que note gusta bailar porque a mi sí y nadie quiere acompañarme- dijo agarrando a Remus por los brazos y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile que seguía muy concurrida.- Veo que la están pasando bien...

-¿Lo dices por Gala y James? - alzó una ceja contrariado y agregó - Si no estuviesen ebrios me molestaría

-Sí ,claro Potter no esta ebrio ingenuo -musitó

-¿Qué? -gritó Remus para hacerse escuchar

-Nada...Rem...- miró a Potter que a su vez estaba mirandola , al igual que una marioneta Lily abrazó a Remus y lo besó . El joven abrió los ojos dorados con sorpresa pero no intentó alejarse , la pelirroja tenía un extraño magnetismo para el licántropo. La mente del chico se puso en blanco completamente. Se alejó de ella despacio y pudo ver a muchos curiosos entre ellos James con la peor expresión que jamás hubiese imaginado.

-Lily...vamos afuera...- dijo secamente y salió con una dubitativa Lily siguiéndolo.

James se quedó quieto , la garganta se le cerró y se le hacía un trabajo difícil tragar . Una oleada de bronca y tristeza lo invadió. Las piernas le flanqueaban.

-¿Jamsieto¿Que pasa Jamsie?-Le dijo Gala tambaleándose y bailando con una sonrisa algo

perdida -¿Porque no bailas Pottie¡ Vamos!

-Gal..¿vamos arriba? - dijo el recobrando su sonrisa seductora, se despeinó el pelo y sin recibir respuesta alguna la agarró por la cintura y subieron las escaleras.

-Es mi mejor amigo Lil...si te digo que no me gustas...te estaría mintiendo...pero él te ama Lily no es tan difícil. Y yo no puedo... simplemente no puedo hacerle esto

-¿ESTO? Él esta desde hace 4 horas con tu hermana por si te olvidas. Oh , vamos Rem! Él no me ama solo soy su capricho. Es un niñito que siempre tuvo TODO y tiene un sequito de infradotadas que le recuerdan que todo y todos están a sus reales pies Potter. Y yo no voy a hacer eso ,no voy a ser una mas de su eterna lista ,no está en mis planes no va a pasar.

-Es distinto...el cambió eso por ti Lily

-Ya veo...por eso Gala tiene 2 marcas en el cuello...

-Gala es un objeto para él.Está jugando con ella y eso no es bueno.Es un objeto para distraerse.Nunca eres así de terca salvo con Potter. Hay veces que creería que te gusta y por eso todo el show

-¿El show¿SHOW? Lo odio ... es un inútil ,engendro egocéntrico...¿Para que vino al mundo¿Para qué? - chilló alterada Lily y entró de malhumor murmurando insultos y negando con la cabeza constantemente.Agarró un vaso con hidromiel, hizo un fondo blanco y agarró otro más. Subió las escaleras pisando fuerte como un troll .Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de invitados. Lo abrió desganada y empezó a sacarse el vestido blanco dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Tomó un sorbo de su hidromiel nuevamente pero se atragantó al escuchar un sonido extraño , escuchó con atención y se dio cuenta que lo que producía el sonido estaba en el cuarto. Paranoica ,atemorizada, un poco ebria, desilusiona y dormida prendió la luz pensando que había un monstruo en su cuarto . Pero no fue un monstruo precisamente lo que se encontró en su cama .

Lily pudo distinguir una esbelta figura femenina cuyo pelo rubio arena caía en cascada sobre su desnuda espalda. Lily chilló horrorizada y se dio vuelta murmurando un perdón sofocado salió del cuarto.

Inmediatamente volvió a entrar , ya que no era su idea estar por la fiesta en ropa interior.

-Yo ...vengo a por mis cosas y me voy...-dijo con un dejo de vergüenza en la voz. Y agarró su vestido que yacía en el piso , tomo otro trago de su hidromiel.

-No hay problema...-dijo la chica . Al escuchar su voz Lily supo de quién se trataba, dejo caer el vaso que se hizo añicos en el suelo y no pudo evitar gritar indignada "¿TÚ¿CON ÉL?"

Un nuevo capítulo de **Are we like you**? .Les pido disculpas por la tardanza estoy con mucho estudio y además tengo otro fic que escribir así que... mi tiempo es reducido sepan entender. En diciembre nos estaremos viendo nuevamente creo.

Bueno el título es de una canción de babasónicos que se llama carismático... la frase entera vendría a ser "tengo que aprender a fingir más y a no mostrar lo que siento" y de ahí el título del capítulo número dos.

Espero que les guste y espero también sus reviews. Quiero agradecerles por todos los del capítulo anterior me dieron muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Darame: No yo tampoco lo había leído antes... pero me parecía original y dije porque no? Lo del sueño fue bastante improvisado...había escrito un capítulo totalmente diferente pero no se como se vino a la mente hacer eso y me pareció divertido .Gracias por tu review

Lulu Gryffindor : Va a ser un Lily/James pero hay muchas cosas antes que tienen que pasar xD

Darlín: Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí esta la continuación . Si , efectivamente va a haber mas de este problema amoroso James-Lily-Remus

Lidia Lupin: Hola! Si yo tampoco o había leído pero no se donde fue que leí que Rowling dijo como que a Remus le atraía Lily pero no intentaba nada porque era como pertenencia de James... lo averiguaré luego.

Gemita: muchos besos a ti también y gracias me halagó tu review.

Eugenia Malfoy: Hola! El otro día empecé a leer uno de tus fics peor me interrumpí por el estudio...supongo que cuando tenga mas tiempo continuaré... muchas gracias por tu review.

Saludos!

Gwen


	3. Alone Together

_**Are we like you?**_

_Alone Together_

De aquellos ojos esmeralda saltaban chispas de un sentimiento que la pelirroja no pudo descifrar. Un pequeño vidrio, que había pertenecido en un pasado cercano al vaso que yacía hecho añicos, se clavó en uno de los pequeños y blancos pies de la joven hechicera provocando una abruptísima y sin escalas caída a la realidad. Sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en el cerebro violentamente. No sabía si era la confusión o el alcohol lo que la hacía ver todo nublado. Vio a un delgado y alto cuerpo , cubierto improvisadamente con una sabana blanca, acercarse a ella .

-No me toques Gala Lupin. No luego de tocar quien sabe en donde a ese idiota ¡No! Potter no te acerques!¡POTTER VÍSTETE!- Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con un incontrolable frenesí.

-Yo...perdón.

- ¿Perdón? Me importa un comino este descerebrado...Es solo que...NADA. Ahora me voy a tu cuarto, ni modo que duermo de nuevo en esa cama donde... ¿Saben que? Sigan satisfaciendo sus placeres carnales, no los molesto más. ¿POTTER PODRÍAS VESTIRTE?...idota idiota-Giró sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez que su cerebro , bajo los efectos de las sucesivas hidromieles ,continuó dando vueltas. Hizo un espástico intento de acercarse a la puerta de roble para abrirla pero en su lugar cayó inerte en el mullido suelo.

Gala se tiró sobre sus rodillas bruscamente. Empezó a sacudir a su amiga impulsivamente. Levantó la perdida mirada y la dirigió al joven que miraba azorado , todavía desnudo.

-Jamsie...- dijo Gala con un hilo de voz. Sonaba preocupada y por sobre todo ebria. El pelo le caía despeinado sobre los ojos llenos de lágrimas de consternación.

-Gal , Gal .¿Qué pasa? No...no llores. Vamos Gala, no es tu culpa.

-Sí ,Lily se murió! – y empezó a llorar estruendosamente. James sonrió con paciencia y se sentó entre el cuerpo inerte de Lily y la desconsolada blonda. La atrajo hacia si y la abrazó

-Gal no seas ridícula .Lily esta… digamos que dormida ,sí dormida...y tu deberías estarlo también, vamos. Ahora ve a dormir, y yo me encargo de Lily. Gala no te preocupes, ella estará bien , ya veras.

-¿De veras?

James asintió con la cabeza y escoltó a la tambaleante jovencita hasta la cama. Se puso sus jeans y tomó entre sus brazos a la inmóvil pelirroja. Al verla tan pacífica y sin esa constante expresión de autosuficiencia James no pudo evitar pensar que ella era definitivamente un ángel. Reprimió sus ganas de besarla , ya que sabía que si la muchacha se despertaba en ese momento y él estaba a menos de 2 centímetros de su cara hubiese sido muy grave y ,a decir verdad ,no planeaba ser infértil a los 17 años. Agarró el vestido blanco de Lily y abrió con dificultad la puerta.

Vista desde un punto de vista externo la escena no era muy normal. A decir verdad, no era para nada normal. James Potter salía mas despeinado que de costumbre , si eso era posible, y sin remera de una habitación a la cual había entrado con Gala Lupin y salido con una desmayada Lilian Evans nada mas y nada menos que en ropa interior de encaje rojo. Eso de veras que no era nada normal y mucho menos si era visto por los anaranjados ojos reprobatorios de Mildred Thomson.

-¿Pasando un buen rato con tu manada ?-se rió con desprecio y se interpuso en el camino del joven de manera seductora.-Una lastima la verdad

-Thomson preciosa , hazte a un lado...- la interrumpió el animago con una galante frialdad

-Potter nunca , pero nunca interrumpas a un Thomson. Y cuando digo nunca hablo realmente muy enserio. Como te decía antes de ser interrumpida, es una lastima realmente que un mago de tan buena familia y tan estúpidamente atractivo tenga que juntarse con este tipo de personas.- Echó un vistazo de profundo desprecio a la inmóvil pelirroja que yacía en los brazos del merodeador . Se acerco a la oreja de James evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con Lily y susurró con su glacial voz.- Cuídala mientras puedas Potter mira lo que un pequeño descuido puede provocar. Cissy, Belle vamos.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y ,seguida de las hermanas Black, salió del estrecho pasillo dejando al joven de cabellos negro azabache entre el estremecimiento y la confusión. Estrechó mas fuerte a Lily inconscientemente , y siguió caminado a paso acelerado.

-Seamos realistas... ¿De verdad crees que significaste algo?- dijo la jovencita con una mirada traviesa en sus gatunos ojos índigo y una de sus clásicas sonrisas conquistadoras.

-No llevabas esa sonrisita en tu cara cuando me viste con ella , Huxley

-Ingenuo- Hailey se dio vuelta apenas hubo dicho esto .Realmente, no tenía intenciones de que ningún chico supiese que ella, la seductora e inalcanzable Hailey Huxley, había sufrido por un chico. Y mucho menos si el chico en cuestión era ,el seductor e inalcanzable, Sirius Black.

Trato de salir del lugar pero una fuerte mano la retuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Me sorprende tu falta de educación –la atrajo hacia si seductoramente.- ¿No vas a despedirte gatita?

-No me vuelvas a decir gatita nunca mas...creí que lo habías entendido la última vez Black.-sonrió al recordar a Sirius Black bajo el hechizo _petrificus totalus_ en el medio del gran comedor como dios lo trajo al mundo, sin contar con la diminuta tanga femenina con la cual estaba "vestido". Si bien eso le había costado unos valiosos 50 puntos a Gryffindor había valido la pena.

-Que pena Huxley , cuando estábamos juntos te encantaba que te dijera gatita. He de admitir que no me la pase para nada bien es tarde _gatita_. Pero ya sabes como somos los Black...

-¿ Idiotas? Si , lo se tranquilo...-le dijo interrumpiéndolo con una de sus cejas alzadas

-Te veo un poco cómica últimamente . Ahh! A propósito, ya que tocamos el tema, siempre pensé que esa tanga te quedaría de maravillas . O al menos mejor que a mi . Puedo ajustar mis horarios y a ver… el sábado antes de las 12 estoy disponible.

-Cerdo…no tienes remedio.- se limitó a decir y a demostrarle tras sus ojos azul violaceo un profundo desprecio

-Bueno gatita si no te viene bien puedo cambiar mi cita para antes de las 12 y luego…- el odio se intensificaba en la cara de Hailey por lo que Sirius se interrumpió.

- Deberías decirle a Cissy, estaría encantada de hacerte de modelito...o de lo que tú quieras. Perra sumisa..-dejó escapar la jovencita .- Black suéltame me estas lastimando.

-Te noto resentida gatita.-se rió brevemente y la miró directo a los ojos.- ¿Te dije que estas preciosa?

-Si y te repito no estoy preciosa , lo soy. Ahora, suéltame Black...-Sirius la atrajo mas hacia si dejándola excesivamente cerca de su perfecto cuerpo. Sintió bronca al no sentirse molesta por esa cercanía y trató de alejarse pero Black era irremediablemente mas fuerte que ella. Sintió ese característico perfume de Sirius, tan masculino y sensual e inmediatamente después un fuerte mordisco en su bronceado cuello.-Qué demonios! Maldita seas Black!

-Me despido gatita. Tengo algunas chicas de quinto esperándome arriba. Cuidado con Ryan Followill , al parecer no se olvida de ti.-le guiñó un ojo , divertido y salió de la habitación dejando a Hailey boquiabierta.

Sirius cruzó rápidamente el abarrotado salón esbozando de vez en cuando sonrisas efímeras en respuesta a las miradas femeninas clavadas en él. Empezó a subir las escaleras de madera caoba aceleradamente. La música se hacía cada vez más lejana. No se dio cuenta que aún mas aceleradamente que el, bajaban tres jovencitas entre risas y murmullos victoriosos. Por lo visto no planeaban detenerse ni hacerse a un lado por lo que el joven se arrimó con agilidad a la pared y pudo divisar desde el estratégico ángulo que se trataba ,nada mas ni nada menos, que de sus primas y su amiga Mildred Thomson.

-Oh ,vamos Cissy esta vez tienes que admitir que se lució. Que te desagrade es otra cosa- le dijo Bellatrix a su hermana.

-Evans estaba desmayada hasta ahí perfecto , pero estaba en los brazos de Potter, no?- dijo la blonda con un dejo venenoso en la voz. Sabía que esas palabras pondrían a Mildred en contra de Lucius.

-Belle tu hermana tiene lamentablemente razón ,Lucius es un idiota. No tendría que haberla encontrado nadie, excepto nosotras claro, y sobre todo no debía encontrarla un merodeador y muchísimo menos si hablamos de Potter. ¿Qué le ve a esa insulsa sangre sucia?

-Mildred eres indudablemente tonta. Eres el peor prototipo de sangre limpia que he visto, no repudias a la asquerosa Evans por su mugrienta sangre si no que porque pudo hacer lo que tu nunca pudiste con ese engreidito de Potter: tenerlo a sus pies.- resopló Bellatrix con hartazgo. Lo cual recibió en respuesta una de las peores caras de Mildred quien, a punto de responder una de sus contestaciones cargadas de ira fue interrumpida nuevamente por Bellatrix –Y tu eres igual de tonta Narcissa. ¡Vas a casarte con Lucius! No puedes odiarlo solo porque te atrae la escoria de nuestro primo. No solo es tan idiota como su amiguito si no que es Gryffindor. Vas a vivir el resto de tu vida con Lucius Malfoy no con Black ¿Lo entiendes? Deberías acostumbrarte a la idea cielo. –Las miró de arriba abajo con sus vacíos ojos celestes. Y dijo para si misma.- Que bueno que no aceptaron al señor de las tinieblas. Porque que par de fracaso como mortífagas.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está mal contigo Bellatrix? ¿SIRIUS?- dijo Narcissa al mirar la parte no iluminada de la escalera. Allí estaba agazapado el joven mago quien, tomado por sorpresa, solo atinó a mostrar una de sus blanquísimas sonrisas.

-Buenas noches señoritas. Si me permiten pasar…tengo algunas amigas esperándome arriba, pero si quieren venir conmigo están invitadísimas.- volvió a sonreír provocando que la usualmente vacía mirada de Narcissa se iluminase.

-¿A dónde crees que vas imbécil? Quiero que te quede bien claro primito, que no somos una mas de tus merodeatontos fanáticas ¿Que escuchaste Black?- le dijo Bellatrix acorralándolo con ira contenida contra la baranda dorada de la escalera. Bellatrix era muy dura con todo el mundo y detestaba muchas cosas sin embargo había dos cosas que la molestaba soberanamente: las "escorias" como su primo y los sangre sucia.

-Vamos Belle no juegues a la niña mala y dura conmigo. Deja afuera eso entre familiares.-le guiñó un ojo desafiando así los límites de la escasa paciencia de su prima.

-¿Familiares? Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común solo el apellido que dicho sea de paso no mereces. Quiero que sepas que desde el momento en que te fuiste de tu casa no eres considerado un miembro de la familia Black . Ahora procede a decirme que fue lo que escuchaste.- Empezó a buscar su varita tomando las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier tentativa de escape.

-Déjalo.- dijo Mildred a modo de orden y cogió la varita de Bellatrix con una agilidad gatuna lo cual permitió la huída de Sirius. En otra ocasión ella hubiera sido quien buscaba su varita para atacar al chico , pero uno de los mejores adjetivos para describir a la Slytherin era _orgullosa _y luego de haber sido insultada sin reparo alguno no iba a dejar a Bellatrix salirse con la suya.

Sirius se escabulló escaleras arriba incrédulo. ¿Thomson de su lado? Eso sí que era

bizarro. _Tal vez le gusto_ pensó **_(n/a: ¿a quien NO le gustas?)_**Se encaminó a la habitación donde era esperado. Estaba a punto de irrumpir triunfal en el cuarto pero al pasar por enfrente de un espejo no pudo evitar admirarse momentáneamente. Unas voces masculinas estorbaron su narcisista naufragio y aguzó el oído. Le eran familiares , venían del cuarto de Remus y no sonaban en lo absoluto pasivas.

Ni Sirius , ni nadie , había escuchado jamas al licántropo hablar de esa forma y mucho menos a James Potter. Definitivamente se trataba de algo realmente trascendental como para generar semejante discordia. Algo realmente importante para los dos merodeadores, algo tan importante como Lily Evans.

_¡Felices fiestas! Disculpen la tardanza…estuve de viaje._

_En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo._

Lidia Lupin: Ahora que recuerdo lo leí en Internet lo de Remus. Lo dijo J.k. pero tal vez también este en el libro 6 y yo como soy tan distraída ni lo advertí. En fin muchas gracias por tu review! Que empieces bien el año!


	4. Quizás mi cercanía sea el problema

_**Are we like you?**_

_4. Quizás mi cercanía sea el problema_

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me calme? ¿ Me estas diciendo que soy comparada aunque sea _ínfimamente_ con JAMES POTTER?- chilló la desquiciada jovencita dando reiteradas vueltas en perfectamente redondos círculos.

- James no es tonto se merecía ser premio anual al igual que tú- replicó Hailey mirando sus recién limadas uñas.

-No es tonto cuando le conviene, eso ya lo se.-puso los almendrados ojos en blanco y se dejo caer en el asiento.

-No seas estúpida e injusta Lily… te salvó después de todo.- dijo Gala levantando los ojos del pergamino en el cual escribía una extensa carta.

-Si con _después de_ _todo_ te refieres a que se pavoneo por tu casa conmigo en ropa interior provocando ciertos malentendidos no creo estar siendo ni estúpida ni injusta Gal. –Le respondió tajante Lily. Gala se limitó a soltar un bufido cansino y a seguir escribiendo. -¿Qué pasa? Tengo razón Gala y lo sabes, podría haberse limitado a ayudarme dentro de la habitación! Pero vamos, admitámoslo de una vez, quería demostrar que yo era una mas de su eterna lista!

-Sabes a la perfección que si no te llevaba con mi hermano, probablemente estarías intoxicada en San Mungo Lilian. James no tiene ni la más mínima idea de pociones y Remus es el mejor en eso después de ti… Eres tan idiotamente terca que me sacas de quicio.

-¿Idiotamente terca? Si te molesta que Potter haya estado contigo por despecho no es mi maldita culpa! Podrías tratarme bien.

- Dices que James es un niñito caprichoso que solo quiere jugar contigo y que por eso no te interesa. No solo eso si no que intentas acercarte a uno de sus amigos más cercanos que a su vez resulta ser mi hermano y para terminar me acerco yo a James y te pones molesta como si realmente te gustara. Me parece que la niñita caprichosa aquí eres tú y no solo estas provocando una pelea entre nosotras si no que la provocaste entre James y mi hermano.- Gritó eufóricamente Gala dejando caer por accidente el tintero en su remera. – ¡Maldita sea!

-Lo que esta mal _conmigo_… Dejame decirte algo, tú eres la que está mal conmigo evidentemente. Solamente te plantee que no merecías que Potter te domine de esa forma. No me divierte que una de mis mejores amigas sea usada así y ya te lo he explicado, como tampoco me divierte entrar a la habitación que estoy ocupando luego de haber sido rechazada por culpa de Potter y que el mismísimo Potter y tu estén teniendo relaciones. A mi Potter no me interesa Gala… ¿que parte de _no me interesa _no entiendes?

-Aparentemente el no. -dijo Hailey que miraba a sus dos amigas desde el rincón del compartimiento y cerraba el frasco de esmalte colorado con cuidado de no arruinar sus uñas. – Están empezando a hastiarme ambas. Ninguna tiene razón en enojarse. Si James quiere _utilizar _por así decirlo a Gala puede hacerlo pero en vez de enojarte con tu amiga, quien personalmente no creo que se haya tomado muy enserio lo que paso con James como para sentirse _utilizada_ deberías enojarte con él y Gal, vamos al igual que tú y James son libres de hacer lo que quieran también Lily puede hacer lo que quiera con Remus, _sea o no tu hermano_. Lily no provocó la pelea, digamos que fue el motivo…pero no tiene la culpa de ser una rompecorazones ¿Cierto? – Hailey sonrió con sus vivaces ojos turquesas. Lily quien había abierto la boca para contradecirla y Gala quien estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso porque su remera nueva se había estropeado fueron nuevamente interrumpidas.- Ahora llegaremos a Hogwarts y haré el esfuerzo de bajar hasta las cocinas para darle tu remera a los elfos, pero no grites más mi cabeza estallaría, además como sigan chillando todo Hogwarts sabrá de esto. ¿Vieron a Ryan Followill? _Ese _es un chico por el cual vale la pena pelearse. Ya! Esta bien no hace falta que me pongan esas caras… solo trataba de romper el hielo ¿saben?

-¿Como no vamos a saber de quien estas hablando? Por si no recuerdas un día después de que terminases con Black estabas saliendo con Ryan. – le respondió la pelirroja abriendo un libro muggle llamado _Lo que el viento se llevó. _

-Saliste con Ryan una semana y luego de eso te aburriste, recuerdas?

-Como aburrirme con _esa_ persona hay veces que no me entiendo realmente. Y ustedes dos, par de inútiles ¿no podían aconsejarme mejor?

- Entre mis actividades predilectas no esta perder el tiempo y aconsejarte a ti , Hai , es una real perdida de tiempo.

-Te dije que no estuvieses con Black. Te lo dije.

-PF. ¡Habla quien estuvo con Potter! – dejó escapar Hailey quien una vez procesado lo que acababa de decir hizo una graciosa mueca de dolor.

-Voy a limpiar mi remera, la pobre no puede esperar hasta Hogwarts. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada la blonda hechicera y salió del compartimiento con rapidez.

-¿Qué? Pero… dejó su varita aquí! ¡Gal, tu varita!

-Va a hacerlo a la manera muggle.- balbució concentradamente tras su gordo libro Lily.

-_Eso _mi pequeña Evans es una perdida de tiempo. – Lily dejó caer el libro provocando un estruendoso libro y se levantó con un color mortecino - ¿Qué? Lily…

-Tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos! Estúpida Estúpida! – salió corriendo

Hailey se encogió de hombros, tomó la varita de Gala y salió con tranquilidad del compartimiento tras la pelirroja que ya se había perdido entre la gente.

° ° °

-Hey Rodolphus! –gritó un joven de lacios cabellos platinados. Sus fracciones aristocráticas no tenían expresión alguna al igual que sus grises y glaciales ojos. Se levantó dejando ver su figura aunque esbelta intimidante, al igual que su caminar seguro. -¿Haz visto a Narcissa?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he visto a Narcissa ? – le respondió Rodolphus Lestrange desganado, el joven capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin ojeaba un libro del deporte con suma concentración, urdiendo en su mente intrincadas estrategias de juego.

- Tal vez habías estado con Bellatrix y como siempre andan juntas ...- Lucius hizo una pausa y observo a su concentrado amigo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el libro abierto en su regazo.- Lestrange , en tu lugar no le daría tanta atención al Quidditch . Dudo que después de navidad sigamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – musitó aun concentrado el chico. Cerró su libro con lentitud como con miedo de que sus fantásticas jugadas se esfumasen. Lucius se limitó a alzar las cejas y a dirigirle una de sus atravesantes miradas en respuesta. Rodolphus no pudo evitar que el estomago se le encogiese y balbució .- Ahh sí , eso.

- Sí ,Eso… - Lucius rió entre dientes y calló repentinamente.- Goyle busca a Narcissa , dile que aquí la espero.

Un robusto jovencito se levanto velozmente y salió del compartimiento con torpeza topándose con el carrito de las golosinas y derribándolo encima de otros dos alumnos y la señora del carrito. Ni se tomó el trabajo de fijarse lo que había ocasionado, las palabras de Lucius eran ordenes y debían ser cumplidas con efectividad, siguió caminando con su característica brusca nulidad.

-Aparta Goyle! – le dijo una chica rubia empujándolo y llenándolo con su mano de tinta.

-Cuidado Lupin! – la chica se dio vuelta y lo miró con sus dorados ojos tajantemente, acto seguido se metió dando un fuerte portazo en el baño de chicas. – Ciclotímica…

Llegó al compartimiento n°1, el compartimiento de prefectos. Tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna , volvió a tocar con sus gordos nudillos la puerta de vidrio. Unos gentiles ojos dorados se asomaron tras la puerta.

-Goyle…- le dijo Remus en forma de saludo.

-Buscó a Thomson. – dijo con su gruesa e incomprensible voz. Remus abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso al chico. La preciosa Slytherin se levantó y se acerco al muchacho con su habitual cara de petulancia. Lo fulminó con sus anaranjados y exóticos ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ Narcissa ?

- ¿ Para que quieres a Narcissa? Ah!Lucius , cómo no lo pensé antes… compartimiento 11 ahora vete y por favor la próxima… - Las palabras arrastradas de Mildred quedaron tapadas por la ruidosa y atolondrada entrada de Lily al compartimiento. – Aquí llegó la princesa de Gryffindor Empezamos hace 30 minutos Evans… Tal vez estabas con Potter , en ropa interior… por cierto el colorado no queda bien con tu piel… y no lo digo por tu cabello únicamente. –Sacó la mirada de Lily rápidamente como si tuviese miedo de contagiarse algo.

- No creo que seas la indicada para hablar de este asunto Thomson. – le contestó Remus rompiendo el silencio que había invadido repentinamente al compartimiento de prefectos.

-Pues , No creo que tengas _nada _que ver en el asunto Lupin.

Esas palabras de Mildred fueron las últimas que escuchó Goyle , quien salio apresuradamente del lugar hacia el compartimiento 11.

° ° °

Sus largas y blancas como la porcelana piernas llamaban la atención bajo esa diminuta minifalda gris. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que no estuviese él solo en el compartimiento. Realmente no tenía ganas de tener que sacarse el uniforme que acababa de ponerse pero sabía que si estaba solamente él ahí dentro ese sería su destino.

**_25 . 26 . 27 .28_** _(n/a: eso en **negrita** es el pensamiento de ella por las dudas aviso) _Antes de llegar al compartimiento 30 Narcissa se detuvo , ya que el paso estaba interrumpido . El suelo estaba lleno de zumo de calabaza y otras bebidas mágicas, ranas de chocolate saltaban sin control alguno y había por doquier puntitos de diversos colores que Narcissa interpretó como Grajeas Bertie Bott. Al lado del carrito dado vuelta estaba acostada en el suelo la vieja vendedora de las golosinas. James Potter estaba parado y la miraba con la cabeza torcida desde arriba , al lado del cuerpo de la mujer estaba agachado un chico de cabellos inconfundibles . La rubia hechicera sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima al reconocer a su primo .

- Canuto! ¿Escuchaste su voz? No sonaba tan enojada esta vez . – Sirius levantó los ojos grises lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿ Su voz? Cornamenta… eso fue lo más similar a un ladrido que he oído en mi vida… y eso que soy experto en ellos. Cissy, hola preciosa! Esa pollera te queda excelente ¿te lo dije?- Sirius sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo- Hey cornamenta , notaste a esa chica …

-¿ Esa chica? – dijo Jame despeinándose a la vez que señalaba a Narcissa que seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-No, idiota , no mi prima. Una algo rubia, muy alta…pues no se pero es que estaba jodidamente buena! Pasó hace 5 minutos y me lleno de tinta la camisa…creo que es nueva. – James rió , Sirius lo miró incrédulo - ¿Qué? ¿Ya me acosté con ella?

- Canuto , esa era Gal.

- ¿Gal? Digo… ¿Gal Gal? ¿Gal Gala? ¿Gala Lupin?

Narcissa bufó sonoramente y cruzó descuidadamente, manchando sus zapatos escolares. Entró al compartimiento n° 30 sin tocar la puerta y ahí se encontró lo que más temía. Halló a Lucius Malfoy total y completamente solo.

Suspiro y entró dando pasos firmes.

-¿Me buscabas? – le dijo con una voz distante.

-Cissy… - le dijo Lucius sonriendo de lado, en una mueca maquiavélica. –Te buscaba… Ven siéntate.

Narcissa se acercó lentamente y con la cabeza en alto. Iba a sentarse al lado del joven, pero este lo impidió tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre su regazo.

La jovencita sintió escalofríos y mantuvo la pálida mirada en un punto fijo.

Su blanco mentón sintió el contacto de la mano de su compañero, la cual permitió a Lucius acercar sus labios a los de ella.

El contacto de sus lenguas asqueó profundamente a Narcissa como lo había hecho millones de veces antes y lo seguiría haciendo millones de veces más.

Lucius se recostó en el sillón, sin despegar su cuerpo del de su novia. Empezó a desabotonar la blanca camisa que tan solo segundos después cayó al suelo.

Tomó entre sus manos las frágiles de Narcissa y las bajó hasta su pantalón. Miró divertido a la muchacha pero en vez de una mirada de complicidad recibió una de repulsión desgarradora.

- Maldita sea Narcissa eres la persona mas frígida que he conocido.- Narcissa se limitó a bajar la mirada. – ¡Estoy hablándote! ¿No eres capaz de contestarme?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?- dijo levantándose y abotonándose con parsimonia la camisa

-Me encantaría

-Pues pienso que eres la persona con peor aliento que he conocido. – diciendo esto se dio vuelta.

Lucius la tomó por la delgada muñeca con fuerza y la atrajo hacia si con brutalidad.

-Pues tal vez Black tenga que pedirle la pasta de dientes a Black.

- No sería mala idea. –Le contestó de mala gana y forcejeo para soltarse. Pero en lugar de irse recibió una tuertísima bofetada. Los cinco dedos de Lucius quedaron marcados en su blanquísima mejilla. Los celestes ojos de la Narcissa se llenaron de lágrimas, quien con la camisa a medio abotonar salió del compartimiento dejando al joven Slytherin atónito.

° ° °

-¿Qué hacemos con la mujer esta? – dijo James mirando a la anciana que yacía en el suelo

-Pues… ya pasará Lunatico y se hará cargo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se levantaba.

Sirius se levantó y siguió a su amigo que acababa de entrar al compartimiento en donde Peter dormía. Estaba a punto de meterse dentro junto a los otros dos merodeadores cuando escuchó un llanto femenino que lo obligó a darse vuelta. _(n/a :jaja adoro a Sirius)_

-¿Narcissa?- preguntó al reconocer a su prima . – Cissy ¿Qué pasa preciosa?

-Yo…yo estoy bien. –balbuceó secándose los ojos mientras se abotonaba la camisa que seguía a medio cerrar. Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Estoy bien

- No no lo estas.

- Te dijo que estaba bien Black. – dijo una potente voz femenina. Sirius giró para encontrarse con la única persona del sexo femenino por la cual sentía algo mas que atracción física, por la cual sentía un profundo respeto que llegaba muy en el fondo al miedo. Hailey Huxley.

° ° °

_Este capítulo es el más largo y el que más me ha divertido escribir. Quiero disculparme porque por ahora tenemos muy poco Lily/James y por ahora solo han visto a las chicas peleando pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos van a ver más de todos ellos. Me quedaron suspendidos algunos temas en relación a todo lo que paso en la fiesta pero se aclararan , lo prometo._

_En este capítulo tenemos mucho Slytherin. Yo no sé si odiar mas a Mildred ,a Bellatrix a Narcissa o a Lucius._

_¿Qué me dicen de que Gala sea el nuevo objetivo de Sirius?_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_Muchísimos saludos._

_Gwen-de_

**.cissy. :** Me hace muy feliz que te este gustando el f/f y recibir tu review me insita a seguirlo. Aquí está la actualización, tus deseos son ordenes y í con mucha rapidez esta el cuarto capítulo. Mucha suerte

**Gerulita Evans: **me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo , muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Anny Black : **Me alegra mucho que te parezca excelente el fic ˆˆ . Aquí tienes la continuación espero que la disfrutes tanto como _Alone Together _. ¿Sirius? No esta bueno. Esta BUENISIMO. Pocos personajes me encantan tanto como él.

**Clari: **Gracias por tu extenso Review y tus felicitaciones, me hicieron sonreír.Tambien leí las que dejaste en **"_las merodeadoras"_** te agradezco por ese review también, porque tengo que retocar el segundo capítulo y falta un tiempo. Vayamos punto por punto:

-Gala… pues lo único que llegaron a conocer de ella es que estuvo con James, pero dale tiempo en los próximos capítulos podrás ver mejor que tal te cae. Y sí Hailey tiene una personalidad muy divertida , al igual que Sirius.

- Justamente por eso están , por que he leído pocos ff de los merodeadores en los que los Slytherin tengan mucho protagonismo. Me alegro que te guste porque no sabía si iba a ser bien aceptado.

- Sabía que el nombre de Hailey iba a provocar problemas. Se pronuncia en ingles "Jeili Jaxli"… algo así sería.-Pues sí "ella" venía a ser Narcissa.

-Por otro lado me pediste que te agregue pero mi msn esta loquísimo me dice que tu mail no existe, fíjate si te funciona: chiaraphonic(arroba)hotmail...

**Dayana:**Me gusta tu nombre ,así se llama una amiga mía. Aquí esta la continuación, ojalá te guste!


	5. Chapter 5

_Tratos inquebrantables, Atracciones inevitables_.

La muchacha irrumpió con su fingida tranquilidad en el compartimiento. No le agradaba la idea de escuchar a 3 niñas un año menor hablando de estupideces, pero sabía que si hablaba su voz acongojada la delataría.

Se sentó cruzando sus largas piernas y enfocó su mirada en las altas y verdes praderas que pasaban con velocidad a su lado.

- Hola Cissy. – le dijeron las tres Slytherin que escuchaban con atención a Bellatrix.

Narcissa se limitó a echarles una de sus habituales miradas de menosprecio y pronunció con su suave voz:

-¿ Y Millie?

- Reunión de prefectos…- le contestó Bellatrix a su hermana mayor tajantemente-¿En donde me había quedado?

-En que le dijeron a Snape que prepare un filtro de los muertos…

-Ah! Ya, ya calla. Ya recuerdo.- Le dijo autoritariamente. –Bueno él no sabía para que era , imagínense que si sabía que era para dar un susto a Evans y sus secuaces no iba a hacerlo. Ya saben la extraña fijación que tiene con la sangre sucia esa… Bueno , estaba ella bebiendo sin parar ,deprimida por no se que…

-Que raro que estuviese deprimida si ya terminaban las vacaciones , un solo día para que pudiese volver a su amada biblioteca. Empollona…

-En fin , Lucius consiguió meterle el filtro en su bebida y la inútil se lo bebió. A decir verdad el inútil fue Lucius que no la siguió hasta que nosotras la hubiésemos agarrado. Pues Evans se metió en su cuarto y Potter estaba con esta chica… la descerebrada chillona ...

-¿Lupin?

-Sí, Lupin. Bueno, se armó un jaleo, lo que debe haber apurado los efectos de la poción y salió Potter con Evans desmayada y ,no me pregunten por que,en ropa interior. Imagínense la cara de Mildred… En fin, como es natural cuando se le plantea un problema a alguno de los idiotas de los merodeadores ¿A quien recurren? Al idiota en menor grado de su grupito, Remus Lupin. Pues se pelearon Potter y Lupin un rato no se porque, problemas de faldas tal vez, y luego como era esperable Lupin preparó una poción Wiggenweld y nuestros planes arruinados.

-¿Terminaste ya?- le dijo su hermana desde el rincón en el cual se encontraba.

-¿Te molesto?- le dijo con sus oscuras cejas enarcadas Bellatrix

-¿Te molestaría largarte de aquí?

-Muchísimo. Lo mismo que a ti te molestan ellas. Chicas , las veo luego. – dijo Bellatrix en una clara invitación a sus amigas para retirarse. Las jovencitas se levantaron sin chistar y salieron. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Bellatrix miró a su hermana con interrogante seriedad. -¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada , tus amigas son idiotas. Me ponen nerviosa y quería estar sola.

-Te conozco Narcissa. ¿Lucius?- Narcissa se limitó a levantar sus cristalinos ojos hasta la mirada de su hermana- Es el papel que te toca , Cissy, vas a ser la gran elegante señora de la masión Malfoy. Como yo voy a ser la fiel servidora del señor de las tinieblas. Siempre supimos que sería así de alguna manera. Y no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo mismo que la escoria de Andrómeda. Simplemente no es tu naturaleza. Naciste para eso , para tener un montón de chiquillos rubios y malcriados , tan Slytherin como el mismísimo Salazar. Y ya déjate de sandeces con Black…¿No ves que es peor que Andrómeda? Son basura. Y creeme , no va a quedar ninguno después de que el señor de las tinieblas se haga cargo de ellos. Te lo prometo Cissy, te lo prometo.

- ¿En que pensabas cuando le ofreciste un abrazo a Hailey? – dijo el joven merodeador entre

risas . De la oreja derecha de Sirius no paraba de salir un líquido hediondo de un color amarillo

verdoso .

- En lo mismo que tú pensabas cuando trataste de besar a Evans en el baile de navidad del año

pasado.- la cara de James se ensombreció brevemente – No tenía por que hacerme esto... Solo quise ser amable con ella… ¿Donde diablos esta Lunático?

- ¿Amable? Sabiendo lo _excelentemente bien _que se llevan las dos y el _gran_ estima que te tiene Hai… ¿cómo diablos vas a ofrecerle un abrazo mientras tienes a la persona que mas odia en brazos? Me impresiona que siendo Sirius no lo sepas todavía. En fin creo que te dejo bien en claro la respuesta.

- Me impresiona que siendo James no te des cuenta que Evans no vale la pena.

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso?-le respondió dando inconscientemente una patadita al suelo del compartimiento.

-James es tu último año en Hogwarts, eres mi mejor amigo lo que te facilita muchas cosas… - soltó una de sus perrunas carcajadas y tiró la cabeza para atrás provocando que de su oreja saliera mucho mas del insoportablemente oloroso líquido. – Voy a matar a Huxley…Bueno, como te decía... eres James Potter, estamos en séptimo año…estas en la cumbre cornamenta, lo sabes, aprovéchalo amigo.

-Justamente porque estamos en séptimo año. Es mi última oportunidad con Lily, si sintió algo por mí una vez por que no podría pasar de vuelta.

-Eso ni siquiera lo comprobamos ¡Vamos! Lo escuchó Colagusano y sabes que siempre tiene tapones de cera. – dijo con impaciencia Sirius.

-Pues, pues yo…yo lo escuche de la boca de Evans , ella estaba… - Peter achicó sus diminutos ojos dejando un ínfimo puntito celeste en su lugar – pues , pues ella estaba…estaba…no me acuerdo donde…pero yo lo escuché! ¡Nunca me crees Canuto! Ella estaba...

-Esta bien Colagusano , no hace falta. Ya escuchamos la historia suficientes veces.- dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a Peter y dirigiéndose a James con semblante victorioso dijo - No puedes agarrarte de una información altamente improbable y perder tu año más divertido. Si logras conseguir a Evans para el baile de navidad te dejo en paz , _pero_ si no lo logras mi querido amigo… si no lo logras ,vas a salir con todas las chicas que yo considere necesario, ¿Trato?

Los ojos marrones de James que se encontraban tras las redondas gafas centellaron ante la idea de ir al baile con su pelirroja preferida. Dudaba muchísimo que Lily aceptase ir al baile con él, pero de todos modos ya no tenía nada que perder. Si no aceptaba ir al baile, mucho menos saldría con él. Suspiró con la mirada desafiante puesta en su amigo y extendió uno de sus brazos, Sirius estrechó su mano y sin decir otra palabra hicieron un trato silencioso.

La lluvia que los había acompañado durante todo el trayecto pasando desapercibida para los muchachos se hizo notar entonces. No solo por el reciente silencio si no que por la brusca parada del tren. Las gotas de agua golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza contra los cristales de las ventanas y de la misma forma en que la tormenta aumentaba, también lo hacían los pasos de los alumnos saliendo del expresso con rapidez para conseguir una carroza.

Los tres merodeadores salieron precipitadamente del compartimiento tirando a cada paso que daban los atrapa-pies creados por Sirius y James durante el verano. Los atrapa-pies eran un objeto negro de menos de 1 cm cuadrado, tenían un pequeño censor y cuando detectaba movimiento lo impedía. El ingenioso invento les permitió asegurarse de que no iban a tener que esperar a la segunda ronda de carrozas bajo la lluvia. De esa manera se abrieron paso con facilidad hasta la puerta más cercana del tren.

Ella era sin duda preciosa y muy inteligente pero por sobre todas las cosas caprichosa, perseverante, testaruda e imparable. El licántropo observaba a la muchacha que iba caminando apurada, como de costumbre, unos pasos delante de él diciendo una lista de interminables tareas que ambos dos tenían pendientes.

- Y también tenemos que decirle a la profesora McGonagall que el sistema del año pasado no ha funcionado puesto que…- se paró en seco y abrió exageradamente sus ojos esmeralda – Oh! Remmie, hazme acordar que le pregunte que demonios sucedió con su materia gris cuando nombro a Potter premio anual.

Habiendo dicho esto continuó su marcha acelerada. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, Lily nunca iba a darse por vencida y menos cuando de James se trataba.

-El no es tan malo ¿sabes?

-¿Vas a decirme que merece ser premio anual cuando provoca problemas en cada oportunidad que tiene? Por que si lo conozco un poco luego de 7 eternos y torturantes años a su lado puedo asegurarte que los atrapa-pies no aparecieron ,aunque suene paradójico, por arte de magia. Aparecieron por culpa exclusiva de los _merodeatontos_, de los cuales todavía no concibo que formes parte.

- Lil, ya sabes como son James y Sirius

- ¿Descerebrados?- le respondió con las pelirrojas cejas enarcadas y con cara de aburrimiento mortal.

- Bromistas, lo que no implica que James no sea una buena persona o que no merezca el premio anual, ni impide que te quiera porque…

-Lupin, te pido encarecidamente que no empieces. Gracias.

- Se que esta conversación es inútil… ya la hemos tenido en... bueno, ya la hemos tenido – dijo Remus haciendo un inquieto tamborileo con sus delgados dedos, muy usual en sus momento de nerviosismo.

-Deja ese tamborileo me saca de mis casillas, es un habito francamente horrible. Somos los dos lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que lo sucedido en la fiesta que hubo en tu casa fue un error. – mintió Lily, tocando la puerta del depacho de McGonagall con firmeza. – Y por el lado de Potter…no vamos a volver a discutirlo, o si? ¿Fui la única , o de las únicas,capaz de negarse a sus encantos ?Que si te soy sincera me parecen nulos .Respóndeme eso Rem.

-Podría decirse que sí pero…

-Pero nada, lo fui y punto final. Es un niñito de mamá, nunca se le negó nada y yo lo hice y al hacerlo paso a ser automáticamente un simple objeto , un capricho ,un juguete .Nada más… el muy iluso _cree_ que está enamorado , pero puedo asegurarte que no es así , ni se acerca a eso.

- Yo te adoro Lily , de verdad lo hago. Eres mi mejor amiga pero hay veces que me sacas de quicio. No todo es o blanco o negro, sabes? Deberías ser un poco más comprensiva, de veras deberías serlo. Porque puede llegar a jugarte en contra y de hecho va a hacerlo.

La pesada puerta de roble se abrió dejando ver a una mujer que rondaba los 50 años de edad y llevaba un sombrero de mago ladeado en su cabello marrón, podía notarse que había sido en un pasado una bonita mujer sin embargo su rígida y severa expresión le quitaba cualquier posibilidad de encanto.

-Opino lo mismo que el señor Lupin , ahora si no les importa continuar con su charla sobre el señor Potter dentro de un rato pasen a mi despacho

La bonita rubia estaba sentada sobre el lavabo , en el cual tan solo unos minutos antes había intentado lavar su remera blanca, escuchando la interminable perorata de su amiga. Hacía al menos quince minutos que Hailey hablaba sin parar si quiera para tomar aire mientras que Gala se limitaba a escuchar y a asentir cada tanto. A decir verdad pasados los diez minutos del frenético discursete de su amiga la mente y los oídos de Gala habían abandonado los lavabos del tren para partir a otra dimensión.

-. ¡Es que no entiendo realmente no entiendo por que me pasa esto! No me gusta Sirius Black estoy segura de que no me gusta Sirius Black y sin embargo no soporto verlo con la idiota de Black es mas fuerte que yo. Debería cambiar esto porque pareciera que me gusta Black y no me gusta Black es solo que…¡Gala, ni siquiera estas escuchándome! Definitivamente necesito a Lily y sus explicaciones psicológicas.- dijo subiéndose ágilmente al lavabo y sentándose al lado de su amiga- Espera… ¿Escuchas ese ruido?

Gala, quien seguía con sus ojos fijos en una de las blancas lozas del baño fue bruscamente tirada del brazo provocando la imprevista caída de su delgado cuerpo al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios… - empezó a decir la blonda con desconcierto pero fue interrumpida.

-Levántate de una vez Gal. ¡Ya ha parado el tren!– le dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente seguida por Gala.

Caminaron con dificultad por los atiborrados pasillos hasta llegar a su compartimiento, cogieron con prisa sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la salida del tren.

- ¿Llueve? – lloriqueó Gala tapándose de la lluvia el pelo con poco éxito.

-No Gal , no llueve. Lo que pasa es que el lago se ha desbordado para arriba y por eso nos cae agua… Claro que llueve rubia descerebrada ahora camina y deja tu pelo en paz. – Gala miró ofendida a Hailey. Desde que había pisado Hogwarts había sido encasillada como la rubia estúpida, y no porque realmente lo fuese. Esto la turbaba, Hailey tenía la suficiente personalidad como para ignorar los comentarios de que se había acostado con toda la población masculina de Hogwarts y Lily estaba siempre demasiado acelerada como para pensar en la gente que decía que era una autoritaria chillona y ciclotímica, pero Gala se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de comentarios sin fundamentos y se generaba complejos. - Mira! Una carroza!

Hailey se metió precipitadamente en ella sin darse cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Se sentó y en cuanto reconoció a sus ocupantes, pegó un salto y se levantó con intenciones de huir. Allí estaban tres de los cuatro merodeadores y no tenía intención de compartir nada con ellos.

-Huxley, gatita, quédate cariño… si arreglas mi oreja, claro.-dijo una voz seductora desde la penumbra de la carroza.

-Pues, entonces me bajo. No pienso arreglar tu oreja Black.- dijo Hailey dando un paso para atrás.

-Hailey arregla su oreja o lo haré yo, ni modo que sigo arruinando mi pelo bajo la lluvia.- dijo Gala entrando en el vehículo y sentándose .Sonrió a los tres muchachos que se encontraban en frente de ella – Hola chicos. ¿Qué es ese olor apestoso? Ahh! Tú oreja Blackie. Ven aquí, _Oto reparo (n/a: según deducciones mías oreja en latín se dice oto)_

-Gracias preciosa. – Le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo – Te daría un beso, pero a mi gatita no le gustaría y no quiero otro oído con liquido amarillo, sabes?

-De nada Blackie, de nada…- dijo Gala sonriendo indulgente.

-Muérete Black. Y que te quede claro que no me importas. – dijo Hailey levantándose decidida a tirarse de la carroza, ya en movimiento. James la cogió con habilidad por la túnica y se lo impidió.

- Hai!- le dijo el merodeador despeinándose el cabello con la mano que le había quedado libre.

- Tu amigo está loco si piensa que me importa que bese a alguien. Que haga lo que quiera, no puede importarme menos.- dijo sentándose de mala gana y mirando por la ventana al castillo que empezaba asomarse.

-Pobres los de primero… atravesar el lago …- musitó Peter, quien no había superado todavía su miedo al calamar gigante.-digo…digo.. con esta lluvia

-¿Se acuerdan de primero? – dijo Gala con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y los ojos mas brillantes que de costumbre.

- Pues si te refieres a la época en la cual podía intercambiar una frase con Lily sin miedo a quedar hemipléjico, entonces me acuerdo.

- Pues si te refieres a la época en la cual todavía existía la esperanza de que Black usase su materia gris entonces, yo también me acuerdo. Y tú… Óyeme y óyeme bien _Lilydependiente _estas hace un año y medio persiguiendo a mí amiga y hasta el sauce boxeador sabe que no ha dado resultado. ¿ No deberías intentar una táctica que se despegue de la de perrito faldero ?

James lanzó un bufido y Peter miraba aterrorizado a la enfurecida morena de lengua afilada mientras rezaba porque no lo mencionase a él también.

-Alguien está de mal humor… - canturreó Gala con un dejo de picardía en sus ojos.

- Calla Lupin.- le respondió cortante volviendo a darse vuelta hacia la ventana no sin ver antes la mirada burlona de Sirius fulminándola.

La joven hechicera se dio cuenta entonces que era lo que más le molestaba de Sirius Black sobre todas las cosas del mundo : Su mirada. Tan altanera y e insolente. Parecía que con aquella gris mirada demostraba tener la certeza de que todas las personas del sexo femenino eran de su propiedad y que podía gozar de ellas cuando le pareciera o agradara. Y de hecho, la gran mayoría eran de su propiedad y las que no, deseaban serlo.

_¡¡¡Hola hola!_

_Aquí estoy devuelta luego de unas (Largas, sí lo admito) vacaciones. Pero he vuelto con un capítulo bastante mas largo que los anteriores .Perdón ,perdón ,perdón! Es que las vacaciones, el comienzo de las clases, entre otras cosas tomaron todo mi tiempo. Pero luego de dos meses de estar en mi computadora llenándose de polvo aquí está el quinto capítulo finalizado._

_Sigue sin haber novedades de Lily/James pero ya en el sexto tendremos algo, solo esperen un poquito. Me había quedado pendiente la aclaración de lo ocurrido en la fiesta pero aquí esta._

_¿Qué me dicen de la apuesta de James y Sirius?_

_**Mariandre:** Pues , no se si Lily está paranoica… simplemente en este fic la vera siempre un poco alteradita y acelerada. Un buen año nuevo para ti tambien._

_**Gerulita Evans:** Cissy y Sirius , tendremos mas de ellos sin duda. Ojalá te guste este capítulo tanto como el cuarto. _


End file.
